


Dark Lord Cravings

by HeavensCrack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dark Lord cravings, Dobby - Freeform, House elves deserve love too, Resurrection, Wishful love, graveyard, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: Dobby is intrigued by the Dark Lord, and decides to discover his magic for himself.





	Dark Lord Cravings

It was well suspected that Voldemort had a thing for house-elves. It started with Kreacher, with the infamous cave story, that nobody knew the true details of. Everyone only knew that that moment had changed him forever. Of course, after gaining his freedom from the Malfoys… Dobby had the freedom to pursue the truth of what happened to Kreacher, and experience it for himself. 

Dobby continued to keep tabs on Harry, knowing that one day, the Dark Lord would return for him. And then finally, he did! Dobby followed Harry and the Hufflepuff boy as they were whisked away, into the graveyard, how romantic! Annoyed with all the people he noticed milling about, he zapped them all away. He heard a small shout of confusion and rage, was that? 

There he saw him. Huddled on the ground, the size of Dobby, lay what remained of the once mighty Dark Lord. Dobby’s mouth dried. Here he was… not in his full glory, but glorious all the same. Dobby was in the presence of the Dark Lord! The Dark Lord, seeing Dobby, starting to whisper in Dobby’s ear. Dobby smiled. He whisked out an old bone, pulled out a vial of the great Harry Potter’s blood (he didn’t know WHEN this would come in handy), and finally, one of his little toes. And then… the Dark Lord was reborn, in all his majesty. But Dobby wasn’t going to just let him go, no. There was a life bond there, and the Dark Lord had to pay it. The price? His love, eventually, but first, his body. Then would come the love. Dobby smiled. He knew EXACTLY where he wanted that wand. He approached his Lord, and his Lord welcomed him into open arms.


End file.
